descs_canonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jude Walker
'''Jude Walker (born Nikonov Krillovich) '''is the secret son of Natasha Romanoff and a Russian politician. Biography Early Life Nikonov Krillovich was born to Natasha Romanoff and Andrei Krillovich, a Soviet politician, many years prior to Natasha's founding of the Avengers. To protect their son from the American spies who were using every tactic to gain an upper hand on Russian President Gorbachev, Krillovich thought it necessary to hide Niko in the United States, in plain sight. There, he'd become a John Doe and placed into the foster care system. The Age of Jude Walker At the age of five, Niko was adopted by Ruby and Jim Walker, who changed his name to Jude and gave him their last name. They raised him in the way of the American Dream and despite his well upbringing, Jude always felt that a part of him never truly belonged. The rest of his childhood was spent with Ruby and Jim trying to inculcate within him Catholic principles, but their persistence pushed Jude further toward rebellion. When he was old enough to swing his fists, he found himself getting into more fights than a boy his age should've, even going as far as to accidentally splitting one of his bully's skull open. Luckily for him, his bully survived the attack, but the consequences of Jude's unprecedented actions found him spending times outside of school and home time supervised by doctors and psychiatrists at the Birch Psychiatric Hospital. Bloodline When he turned eighteen, Jude was placed in charge of his ageing father's care after Ruby passed away from a type of Gynecologic cancer. However, with Jim's budding stubbornness to take care of himself, Jude had nothing to do with his life other than attempt to join the military, but ultimately his time spent in psychiatric care meant that his application was revoked. Months after his attempt to join the soldierly, Jude received a shocking visitation from two men claiming to be former American spies who were once adjured by the United States to hunt down rogue KGB agents on the low. They revealed to Jude that his application had alerted them to a possible connection between him and foreign entities, given that he had no listed background prior to his adoption. This brought them to believe that he could possibly be the offspring of growing dictator, Andrei Krillovich, who they already knew was sent to live in the US as part of his protection plea. When Jude told Jim about this revelation, the latter revealed that both he and Ruby knew who Jude really was, and this his biological name was Nikonov Krillovich. They explained the nun who signed the adoption papers was an undercover envoy for the Krillovich Foundation, and that if either Ruby or Jim spoke, they'd have Jude killed. Disclosing the truth to the FBI at the behest of the former American spies, Jude was granted protection in return for one service: That he would exercise all abilities to help the United States track down and stop his father from becoming a powerful, ruthless dictator. Reluctantly, Jude agreed. Personality Jude's personality is composite, given that he inherits both his biological mother and father's genetic makeup. He possesses Natasha's wittiness and vulnerability, as well as her strong-willed inherent qualities. From Andrei, he gets his intelligence and patience, as well as his tactile approach to things. However, with those two personalities combined, Jude's underlying displeasure and hostility doesn't always stay tamed. When he was younger, Jude spent time at Birch Psychiatric Hospital for nearly killing his childhood bully. There, he was diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED) and was forced to spend half a year under heavy supervision outside of scheduled school and home hours. The time he paid psychiatric care allowed him to develop a disdain for doctors and psychiatrists. For a while, it sheltered him from personal attention, even his own mother's and father's. But the death of Ruby Walker forced him to embrace his more vulnerable side, thus permitting him to step up to a more mature independence. Relationships Family Biological * Natasha Romanoff – Mother * Andrei Krillovich – Father Adoptive * Ruby Walker ✝ – Mother * Jim Walker – Father Headcanons * Jude's learned dislike for Krillovich brackets with his feelings and opinions on Natasha. He doesn't fully understand why they didn't at least try and protect him but believes that if they'd at least made an attempt they could've saved him from such events in his life like his time at Birch and having to endure the death of Ruby.